Opening Doors
by TurtleFaceNerdFighter
Summary: Based after the first date episode, my ideas on what I'd like to happen in the next few episodes and one chapter on after CeCe's wedding. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Jess looked around the room. She had just closed the door on Nick, and anything that could have happened between them that night. She'd liked to of said it was because she was thinking about Schmidt and Winston, how they would of reacted or how they would of felt, but she knew she would have been lying. Jess also hoped silently that she'd done it because she wasn't interested in Nick at all. That was an even bigger lie and see knew it.  
The truth was that Jess closed the door so that she wouldn't have to deal with Nick closing his first. It would feel like another rejection from him. As little as she liked to admit it to herself, any time Nick did anything, she felt a little hurt even if it had nothing to do with her. Weeks ago, when Nick had kissed her first she hadn't known what to feel. At that time she was just so worried about Sam and everyone else finding out she hadn't really given what feelings she might have had towards Nick a second thought. Alright maybe she'd given it a little thought, but not like this. But Jess felt like when he'd apologised at the convention that was him saying no. No to her, that was him making sure she knew it was a stupid, stupid mistake. And, yes, it had felt like rejection to Jess. She didn't know what he was thinking, before or after the kiss it was impossible to know if he was lying about it or not. When later when he said he regretted it. Well, that was it for Jess. That was him, confirming what she had sort of hoped wasn't true, he really wasn't interested in her.  
Now, after kissing again, and there sort of, sort of not date, Jess was feeling as if Nick was just playing with her. He was seeing how far he could push her before she jumped into his arms for a one night stand or something. Then he would just simply apologised, claim it meant nothing and move on, That what he'd done before, they'd agreed their kiss was a mistake and he'd just casually moved on to the next girl, his boss for gods sake, and left Jess feeling more alone then ever.  
She finally moved from behind the door, glancing at the chips and dip she'd put aside. She wasn't hungry anymore. Not really. Jess dipped a chip into the jar that Nick had opened for her, before nibbling at it experimentally. It wasn't bad, so Jess sat on the edge of her bed and thought about everything she could do now about what had just happened with Nick. Her thoughts were all over the place from imagining life just going back to normal to her, to her moving to England or Mexico to get away from him.  
"Jess?" Jess jumped at the sound of Winston's voice. He gently tapped on the door. "Jess, are you there?" he spoke again. Jess blinked a few times.

"Yeah?" she said quietly. She had no clue if Nick had gone back into the kitchen or if he was asleep or awake in his room. Winston came in and took one glance at the chips.  
"Dips" he said and came and sat down next to her. He dug in and even took the jar off of Jess, though she couldn't help but think about how different it made her feel when Winston held the jar. She felt nothing, if anything just a little annoyed she now had to reach across if she wanted dip. Come to think of it, even though Nick, Schmidt and Winston were all her room mates, and she'd probably spent about the same time with each of them up until recently, she'd never though of Schmidt or Winston in any other way but completely platonic. Except that one time with Schmidt but that was a huge, huge mistake. Jess though about it, and she couldn't help but feel a little happy that it had been Nick who literally dragged her away from Schmidt's room. She felt it showed Nick cared about the men she slept with, even if he wasn't caring about it in a jealous way. Despite his moods and the way he was, Jess knew Nick was a fantastic friend to her.  
"So, should me and Schmidt be worried?" Winston asked. Jess frowned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, do me and Schmidt have to worry about you and Nick, you know… Getting it on…" Winston trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.  
"God! Winston! No! No. I mean. No. That's never going to happen. No."  
"Who you trying to convince Jess? Me or you?" Winston paused. Jess felt angry. Is that what Schmidt and Winston thought? That her and Nick were just messing around till they slept together?

"Shut up Winston! How am I supposed to know okay? Nothing is ever going to happen between me and him, and even if it were, which it won't I mean, Come on! I don't even know what Nick is thinking, he's just so... Nick all the god dam time, you know? He never talks about his feelings, not that I want him to be all feelings all the time but I'd never even know if he wanted to sleep with me. What's so wrong about wanting Nick to talk to me once in a while about_ us! _I'm not asking for much, but a quick '_Oh yeah Jess, I'd just like to sleep with you once. I don't like you in the slightest but you're hot and easy so why not!_' Anything would be nice. I hardly even care what he says, I just wanna know." Jess took a deep breath, then realised what she'd said. Winston just acted casual, placing another chip in his mouth.  
He chewed slowly, and Jess calmed herself down.  
"Winston, I'm sor.."  
"Is that what you think? That Nick just wants to sleep with you because you're hot? That he wants nothing more than a one night stand?" Jess nodded. "You're completely wrong." Jess raised her eyes brows. "Jess, you might not know this but I've never seen Nick happier than when he is with you. Schmidt and I are pretty sure if you hadn't of moved in, Nick would still be obsessed over Caroline or dead." Winston chuckled. "Now, I don't know exactly what Nick is thinking, or what you want, but I do know you two are more than a one night stand. Friendship that strong doesn't just turn into a one nighter, it something better." Jess sniffed. "But Jess, you don't deserve to have Nick be like this with you. He should be telling you want he wants. Okay?" Winston placed the last few chips in his mouth, stood up and turned to her. Jess was shocked by how easily Winston had jumped seemed to accept that Nick and Jess might be a thing.

"Winston? You and Schmidt, you know Nick and I, we're never going to be a thing." Jess trailed off.  
"You kids are so stupid. You already are a thing. It just might not be the thing you want yet."  
"Wow, when did you get so meaningful Winston? Have I missed something?" Jess and Winston laughed.  
"I think Daisy's having a good effect on me." He shrugged. "Or maybe I'm just getting a kick out of seeing Schmidt freak about you two. I'm not sure Schmidt's quite as warmed up about the idea as I am. Especially after you two won't talk about what happened with the fish tank." Jess looked uncomfortable. After her and Nick had stopped fighting, they had both remained in there rooms for a while, leaving Winston and Schmidt to clean up the water and glass. Schmidt was annoyed he couldn't return it, but Nick had made a comment on how Schmidt wouldn't lose much money on it anyway. He'd been talking to Jess at that point, but as soon as he'd said it Jess knew he'd just reminded them both of how it got broken, and the topic wasn't discussed again. Then his Dad had died and Jess had forgotten all about it.  
"Yeah, about that…" Jess coughed a few times. "Nick and I were fighting, and he picked up something he got from the hardware store and it just hit the tank. We were both mad, so we didn't clean up. Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. It's not like Schmidt's mad about that now." Winston laughed. "What were you two fighting about?" Winston chuckled.  
"Umm. Before the tank got broken it was about… his boss… and how he shouldn't be changing for her." Jess looked up at Winston and he raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn't mention that he probably didn't believe her. "And after..." Jess gave a little smile at the thought of Nick being so silly. "He wanted to clean up the water with paper towels." Winston looked at Jess like he didn't think it was for real, and then he noticed her expression and started laughing loudly.  
"Paper towels?! He wanted to clean up all of that water with paper towels?" Jess began to giggle, then couldn't help but join Winston in his laughter.  
"That idiot." Winston laughed.  
"He is." Jess agreed.  
Winston and Jess hung out in her room for a little while, eating chips and just messing around talking about Daisy and jobs and life. It reminded Jess that Nick wasn't the only person in this loft that he loved as a friend. No matter what happened with Nick, Winston and Schmidt would always be her friends. As would CeCe. And talking of CeCe, Jess remembered that she needed to throw her a bachelorette party.  
"Hey Winston, you guys mind if I throw CeCe a bachelorette here?" Jess paused. "I mean I'd do it at the bar but…"  
"No problem" Winston jumped in before Jess would have to come up with a lame lie. He jumped up from his seat and headed to the door. "Goodnight Jess, and don't worry about Nick, he's probably just too dumb to realise what he's missing." Jess laughed but didn't respond.  
Nick stopped himself from knocking on the door just in time. He went a bit closer and heard Winston's voice. "Goodnight Jess, and don't worry about Nick, he's probably just too dumb to realise what he's missing." Nick retreated back to his room before he was caught by Winston.


	2. Chapter 2

I know there's been a few more episodes since I last updated but I'm just gonna carry on, Hope you enjoy.

Nick closed his door quietly, although he wanted to slam it as hard as he possibly could. How dare they laugh at him and his stupid, _stupid_ attempts to try and show Jess that he…? He had no idea what he was trying to show her. Something Nick Miller had no idea about what he felt or didn't feel towards Jess. But hearing Winston and her laughing about him, he knew exactly what he felt. Anger. He wanted to storm over there, and prove to them he was serious about something in his life. Jess had called it and finally told Nick she though he was angry, but she had no idea just how angry she made Nick. Not punching angry, but prove her wrong, do something stupid angry.  
Jess was frustrating at the best of times, but recently after their kiss, _kisses_, it had felt different. Every little comment, every tiny squabble, it had just felt worse than before. In fact, it was getting almost unbearable. It was like the idea of him being the one to make her upset; it was just, worse than seeing other people maker her upset.  
The thing was, Nick was annoyed with Jess too after their kiss. He got annoyed when she was annoyed at him because he felt it was more his right to be annoyed at her. After they kissed, the first thing she did was go back into her room where Sam was waiting for her. And she'd hadn't told him, or broken up with him. Not that he wanted her to, but if she'd really wanted to be with Sam, surely she would never of kissed him, and definitely not like that. It was like she had no intention of being with Nick, or having anything to do with him in that way, but she'd still kissed him, and he thought that was really unfair. It he did, _had,_ wanted to be with her, not that he does, _did_, he would have had no say. It clearly meant nothing to her. She really was just finishing the game.  
Nick needed to get out. He needed to leave the loft. The bar was bound to be closed. But there had to be somewhere else he could go.  
If Jess really was just finishing the game, then surely he could go through another door?

Nick went to carefully sneak out but as soon as he opened his door he found Winston was in the living room, staring at him.

"Where you going Nick?" he sipped at his beer.

"Bar." Nick answered too quickly.  
"Really? Cause you don't work today and it's going to be closed."

"I just need to pop out then." Winston examined Nicks face and his eyes widened.

"Are you _serious_ man? Shane? After just going on a date with Jess? You're a mess Nick, just sort things out with Jess, god dam it!" Nick was amazed at how quickly Winston had figured him out, was he really that obvious?

"There's nothing to sort. Jess had made her feelings quite clear. It wasn't a date Winston. For crying out loud man, she thought we were getting hot dogs."

"Sure. She thought it wasn't a date? Did you tell her it was? Don't just assume she knows everything, you're impossible to read. Maybe if you told her you liked her, she'd be more than happy to go on a date with you. She'll be more than happy to sleep with, if that's all you want."

"I don't want to… that's not the point. Jess and I are at a stalemate. I overstepped the line when I kissed her…"

"Twice." Winston interrupted.

"Okay." Nick said through gritted teeth. "I shouldn't have kissed her twice. It was messed up of me. I wasn't thinking."

"Hell no, you weren't. So why are you thinking now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you two kissing was good right? So why not just see how it goes? Why do you have to think about the future? It's not like you're going to get married or anything." Nick went to say something, but couldn't. "Go back to bed Nick."

Nick retreated back to his room and felt like an idiot that he'd even thought of going to Shane. Winston was right; he did need to stop thinking. Suddenly the image of Jess in a wedding dress popped into his head. He shook it out. He didn't want to marry Jess. Another image popped into his head, Jess side by side with some strange, handsome guy. They were both happy and smiling and Nick was in the front row, clapping as they kissed. But Nick did not feel like clapping at that. That thought horrified him. What if Jess did decide to go on other dates? How would he be able to handle waking up and leaving his room to Jess coming out of her room with some guys shirt on, or her dressing gown with her beautiful hair messed up from some weirdo running his fingers through it. No. That was something he couldn't handle. He needed a way of showing Jess he and her could have something. Not a relationship, or a marriage or anything. Maybe they could just see how things went? But then he'd have to move out when one of them wanted something more. Maybe he'd fall in love with Jess and she'd reject him. Maybe he'd be too scared and reject her. Nick hated to admit it, but he needed Jess. He couldn't live without her; literally he couldn't stand not living in the same loft as Jess. Who would help him with Schmidt and Winston's dramas? Who would he talk to when he needed advice? Jess was always there for him, whenever he needed someone. Right from when she moved in she'd had his back.

God. Why was everything so complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

These chapters are based after Nick and Jess have slept together in Virgins. Roughly based on the sneak peeks but it won't be word for word or anything. Thanks for reading…

Jess felt two fingers on her neck. Was she at a hospital? She opened her eyes and saw Nick's duvet covers. She turned round to see Nick's beautiful face staring at her.

"Are you checking my pulse?" She laughed. She felt happy in a strange way. She'd thought if he and Nick slept together it would be awkward, or that she'd wake up to an empty bed and her and Nick wouldn't talk about it. That was completely different to wake up with Nick looking at her like he was happy too.

"You were awfully still." She laughed again.

Last night had been amazing. Jess had assumed that Nick would be too great in bed, simply based on the fact he always seemed a little lacking in confidence when it came to women, and the fact he mocked Schmidt for what he did in the bedroom, but she'd been wrong. She'd never felt like that in the bedroom before. Nick seemed to know exactly what Jess liked. It was odd, like they were invading each others privacy or something, but it didn't make it awkward.

"Well. That was really fun." Nick smiled. "I don't know what to say here. Wait, I've got an idea. Stay right here."

"Okay." Jess agreed. Jess lay back on the bed, not wanting to know where Nick was going, though if he was running away, she would not be happy. Jess frowned feeling something under her back. She put her hand underneath the blanket they'd slept on, and found a soft pretzel. Her eyes widened. How long had this been here for? She hoped it hadn't been that long.

Jess remembered she was naked, and felt like she should put something on. Her own clothes seemed far too much hassle to put on. Nick was taking quite a while; maybe she should go and check out where he was. What if he was bragging to Schmidt and Winston? Would he do that? Maybe that's all he thought his was, a random hook up with some girl that he could tell his two best friends about. Schmidt and Winston wouldn't listen though would they? Schmidt might. Jess shuddered a little; the idea of Nick telling the guys what they'd done together in detail wasn't a nice thought. Jess threw on Nick's shirt that looked cleanest and her own underwear as she didn't trust Nicks. Perhaps if she didn't act ashamed of what they'd done if Schmidt and Winston were out there, it wouldn't be that bigger deal. It's not like people didn't sleep together all the time. Lots of people had slept with Nick, and Jess had slept with a few people herself. It was nothing out of the ordinary, and Jess knew she shouldn't treat it as such.

"Nick?" She called out quietly walking out the door. "Nick what's…Arrgghh." She looked up and saw her dad there, talking to Nick. Oh god.

"Dad?" Jess's dad reached down and hugged her. Nick looked really panicked and she mouthed oh my god to him.  
Why was her dad here? What was he doing here? Oh no, the wedding. Jess had been so focused on the maid of honour duties, she forgotten when the invites went out for CeCe's wedding he'd called and asked to stay here.

"Dad, I'm so glad you're here. Nick" She said his voice through gritted teeth so Nick knew she was angry. "Why'd you let my dad in without telling me?"

"I didn't Jess, I swear. Wilson did it." Nick raised his eyebrows at the word Wilson so Jess knew who he was talking about.

"Yeah Jess, and Nick had made him breakfast in bed because it's his birthday. I thought you said they were all…you know, straight?" Bob lowered his voice at the word straight like he was trying to not let Nick hear. Nick's eyes widened.

"Nick, you made breakfast in bed?" Jess was touched; he'd made it for her. "And dad, Nick and _Winston _are both straight. We do it all the time around here on people's birthdays. On Schmidt's birthday we made him an omelette. Right Nick?"

"Oh yeah. Big old omelette." Nick nodded his head. Jess quickly flashed him a grateful smile and Nick smiled back. Jess forgot her dad was there for a second and just stared at Nick. He glanced down, noticing the shirt for the first time.

"Where's the bathroom again Jess?" Bob asked and Jess pointed in the right direction. He went off and Nick took a step closer to Jess.

"My shirt?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Jess playfully shoved him on the shoulder.

"It was like the first thing I found. Did you really make me breakfast in bed?"

"Sorry I gave it to Winston. There was grapefruit and everything."

"Look, I'm going to go get dressed. Okay? Keep him busy, ask about the wedding." Jess went to turn away but stopped herself. After glancing down the hall at the bathroom to see if her dad was coming, she raised herself up and gave Nick a quick kiss. Nick seemed too surprised but to do anything but kiss back. His hand went onto her lower back and Jess drew away.

"Thanks for breakfast." She whispered than ran off to her bedroom. Jess could hardly believe she'd been so bold. She looked in her wardrobe and found a blue dress and bright yellow cardigan that was so bright it matched her mood. Even if her dad was her, she'd had a great night last night and although she'd not slept a lot, she felt quite awake and lively. Maybe she'd take her dad out for breakfast as the idea of grapefruit had left her quite hungry. She practically skipped out of the room before relising something. If her dad found out her and Nick had slept together, he'd go crazy. Jess's dad had always hated the idea of her being with boys. He'd thrown out the last guy who Jess had had round the house and they were only kissing. She found her dad busy looking through his open suitcase for something and she quickly ran up to Nick.

"He is not finding out about this okay? He'll kill you."

Nick nodded. He understood.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading guys, please review if you enjoy (:

Nick was panicked. Jess had just left to go see about a job opportunity and had left Nick alone with Bob. What was he supposed to do?

"So Nick, what do you do again?" Bob asked.

"I'm a bartender." Nick saud automatically. "But I did 3 years at law school, and I was thinking about going back into that." He paused. Where had that come from? Was he really thinking about going back to school. Nick knew the whole trying harder in the bar thing had been to test if he could work hard and achieve something, but law school? He'd have to think about it some other time.

"Really? A bartender?"

" Have you seen the place?" Nick nervously said.

"I've seen Jess's room. What's yours like then? It'll be nice to see the rest of this place." Bob started to head towards Nick's room. Oh God. Jess's clothes.

"No!" Nick yelped. "It's a total mess."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"No, really." Nick panicked. "Lets go to the room. Yeah, beautiful view. We can have a beer." Nick practically ran to the fridge and grabbed two beers. It wasn't that far into the afternoon, maybe about half twelve, so Nick didn't see anything wrong with having a beer. Nick knew it would be quite late because Jess and him hadn't gotten to bed till very late. Nick had wanted the experience to last as long as possible so he wouldn't have to start thinking and face reality for quite a long time.

Nick slightly shook his head. The last thing he needed when he was in the same room as Bob was to recall the events of last night.

"So roof, beer?" Nick prompted. Bob narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. One beer."

Nick showed him the way up there are once they'd got up there he got out two deck chairs. He sat a distance away from Bob so if Nick did say anything about Jess he wasn't meant to, he could get up and run having had a 2 second head start. Bob took his beer and the two men discussed soccer and music. They had similar tastes, so Nick felt slightly more comfortable talking to him.

"So Bob, if you and Jess's mom aren't getting back together, any special woman in your life?" Nick looked down at his beer. What percentage of alcohol was it? That was such a stupid thing to say.

"No, I think I just prefer being alone. Maybe some day." Bob chuckled. "What about you, you got a girl?" Nick panicked.

"No! No. No no no, no no." He blurted and carried on saying while Bob was talking.

"No? Really? Seriously? Good looking guy like you? Seems like women would just flock to you." Bob continued to insist but Nick really wanted him to stop.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" This isn't something I wish to talk about Bob, trust me!"

"Geez, okay." Bob shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Just fricking back off." Nick felt frustrated. Not about Bob insisting that he had a girl, but that all Bob could say about him was he has good looking. Was that all Jess saw in him? A hot guy hook up? Sure, Nick knew he didn't have a lot going for him, with a job or lifestyle but surely Jess didn't _just _find him attractive. Nick hoped she found him attractive but that had to be something else, anything else she liked. Nick liked Jess'…well everything. The way she sang to herself or to Nick, the different ways she made breakfast, how she'd become an education of children so she could inspire lives, how she argued with him, the candles she insisted of buying, her art, the way she smelt. Nick liked everything about Jess, could she really just like the way he looked?

"Arrh. I'm sorry I brought it up." There are a moment of silence between the men. Nick broke. "Alright." He said.

"What?" Nick intended to tell Bob that he liked Jess. That he wanted to ask his permission before he asked her out. He wouldn't tell him he'd already kissed her, simply say he liked her. He smiled a self-satisfied smile, and hit the desk chair he was sat on in triumph.

"There's a girl."

"There is? You see, I told you, there's always a girl."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Come on, what's she like?" Nick freaked. How could he tell Jess' dad about Jess.

"She's… a not quirky."

"No?"

"She's got no bangs."

"No bangs?"

"Tall…fat."

"Really?"

"Very ugly eyes, small beady little eyes." Bob agreed, looking slightly confused.

"Her name is… Yolanda Winston."

"Yolanda Winston?"

"Yes. And I really like her. Yolanda, I mean and I slept with her."

"Really? Well, good for you."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure on my next move. See after we slept together, we got…interrupted by her…Mom and so we didn't have a chance to talk."

"Well, what do you think you should do?"

"Hmm.. I thought I should just ask her out on a date. But when we went on our first date, we ran into her ex-boyfriend and he told us to write down what we thought we were to each other."

"Right, okay."

"And I wrote something very stupid, on that card. It's not what I want, but I panicked. And now, I don't know what she…Yolanda wants."

"Nick…I think you need to just talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"What if I don't know how I feel? I mean I know what I feel but what I'm feeling doesn't… how do I know if she feels what I'm feeling and if she does, how to I know I'm feeling what she's not feeling and thinks I feel? You know?"

"I don't what you just said, but just talk to her."

"You are a wise man Bob Day." Nick raises his beer and clinks it against his.

"We're not that different, you and I." Bob nods.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess practically ran through the door of the loft. She'd gotten the job despite her distracting thoughts of Nick and last night. The school was pleasant and the kids were lovely, so she was feeling good. Nick and her dad had spent the day together, so they probably didn't have a terrible time, everything was looking up. She was terrified Nick might have told her dad though so as soon as she got in she would have to separate them immediately. Nick was terrible at keeping secrets and they both knew it.

"Okay!" Jess called as she ran into the door. "Okay, conversations over! Nick, hands up back away! What is this?" She'd noticed spilt fruit that looked like it had fallen or been knocked off the fruit bowl on the table. She chooses to take that as a bad sign.

"Dad! You're coming with me now!"

"What? You wanna get rid of me? So you two can do it again?" Bob snipped back. Jess felt anger boil up inside of her.

"WHAT!" she turned to Nick. "You told him? God, I knew you were blurt it out."

"Shows how much you know, I didn't blurt it out, I told him on purpose." Nick coaxed back. Man, she really wanted that smug look to disappear of his face.

"What would you do that?! What is _wrong _with you?!"

"I wanted him to like me. In fact I want al fathers to like me. I wonder what that's about." Jess automatically felt horrible. Still angry, but angry at herself too. Jess' dad interrupted there little argument.

"What, do you owe money on the rent or something?" WHAT? "I mean what is going on?"

"I don't know what's going on yet dad, we haven't had a chance to talk about it."

"Well when did this happen?" Bob looked about ready to kill Nick.

"Last night." Nick blurted.

"Nick!" Jess muttered.

"Why am I telling you this?" Nick asked more to himself than Bob.

"Why are you picking him? He's a lazy, drunken, cable thief. What's wrong with Wilson?"

That little sentence broke her heart, and what hurt it more was the little half nod Nick was nodding in the corner of her eye. Was that how Nick saw himself? And who was her father to judge Nick.

"Dad, there's nothing wrong with Nick, you don't even know him."

"I know him. He's me, and I'm not good enough for my little girl."

Jess felt livid. He two most important men in her life were agreeing on something and it just so happened to be the wrong thing.

"Dad! Please. Maybe Nick isn't perfect, maybe he is lazy, and drunk and maybe he stole the cable, but that doesn't make him worse than _Winston. _He gets the job done. He's fun when he's had a few beers, and I like the cable. I get good channels dad. Nick is great, and I can see that. I slept with him dad, it's not a big deal, I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions, and I want you to respect them." Her dad looked shocked. So did Nick in fact. But then he stepped forward.

"Bob, I like your daughter. She's helped me through a lot of stuff, a hell of a lot of stuff and whatever this is…" He used his hand to gesture between him and Jess. "Whatever this is, and however it ends, I promise to not hurt her intentionally. You have my word, man to man, I will protect your daughter from stupid Nick Miller."

Bob came closer to Nick and Jess. Jess was touched by Nick's speech and hoped her dad wouldn't kill him. Bob reached down and hugged his little girl.

"You are all grown up, and I guess this might be a mistake you have to make in order to be happy, and that's all I want for you. Your happiness. I'll leave you two alone to talk. But no…funny business. Okay?" Jess nodded and her dad let her go, he went to walk off but stopped in front of Nick. Nick made a very high pitched noise and Bob leaned in towards him.

"You keep your promise, or else. Maybe she likes you, but I'm not convinced so I'm keeping my eye on you." Bob said it in a way Jess knew he wouldn't definitely oppose of them being together, or whatever they were doing, but he would protect his daughter. Jess smiled slightly, glad of the improvement. When she heard the door shut behind her dad she turned to face Nick, taking one step back just to be safe. He tried to smile, but it came out a little frightened.

"So… how'd the job interview go?" Nick began. Jess grinned.

"I think I got the job!" She let her excitement show for the first time since she'd stepped in the door.

"Jess, that's fantastic!" Nick stepped forwards, and Jess wanted to hug him. Like, big, wrap your arms around each other bear hug, like they might have done before if she'd got good news, but she stopped herself. Nick noticed her little waver.

"Not really normal, is it?" Then he bent down and hugged her. She tensed up for a fraction of a second then allowed herself to relax and enjoy the hug. He felt warm, and he smelt nice. He smelt like Nick, a familiar scent that made Jess feel cosy and safe. The hug went on for a little longer than normal, and Jess remembered the last time they hugged like this was when his dad had just died. She released him but neither of them moved away very far. There heads were very close and she could still feel the heat from his body. She remembered how his body had felt last night, and how they'd connected in the hours of the night. Something had felt perfect about it, and even now she felt like she still needed to catch her breath. Jess noticed Nick gulping like he was also nervous or remembering the happenings of last night. He leaned forward and Jess braced herself for a passionate kiss like most of the others had been, but it never came. Instead, he slightly pressed his lips against hers. They felt gentle and soft and then he moved away again. She instantly felt colder.

"That's fantastic news Jess, I'm so happy for you. You deserve something good to happen to you." What was that supposed to mean? Was last night not good for him? Was this feeling completely one sided? Maybe he'd hated last night, perhaps she wasn't as good in bed as he'd thought. Jess worried that she'd been completely terrible.

"What do you mean by that?" she stepped away, moving more into the kitchen and Nick frowned. "Was last night not _good_? Was it not good enough for you?"

"No, Jess that wasn't what I meant!" He looked hurt and confused.

"Then what did you mean?" Jess raised her hands in exaggeration.

"It meant… well, your dad's right I'm not a good thing am I? I drag you down. I'm a lazy drunk Jess, you deserve better and you deserve something good."

"That's what you think? Nick, I decided what's good. If I like it, it's good enough for me. You are far better than good enough, I feel like I don't deserve you. You could get some 21 year old smoking hot girl who has the same interests and can satisfy you in bed, which clearly I can't!"

"You're so infuriating Jess. Why don't you get how good you are? You're better than any 21 year old, and I don't know if you were there last night, but from my end it was amazing."

"Amazing?"

"Freaking Mind blowing Jess." She giggled. Maybe they could work things out.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick felt nervous. He'd just admitted that the night before had been mind blowing.

"It was for me too." Jess admitted quietly.

"We should go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow with maid of honour duties and we can talk about this after then." He suggested. It was mostly for the reason it limited the amount of time he had alone with her, and with her dad not far away he knew he couldn't try anything. He knew he needed to figure this out before Jess found out what he wrote on that stupid card.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go grab some duvet covers, I told my dad he could sleep in my room whenever he came over."

"No, you won't Jess. You can take my room, I won't have you sleeping on the couch. You need a good night sleep. My bed's not perfect, but it's better than the couch."

"No- I" Jess went to protest but Nick didn't let her.

"I insist now go on, go grab you're pyjamas." He expected Jess to protest more but instead she just headed over to him like she had this morning and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You, Nick Miller are a true gentleman." Jess smiled as Nick wound his arms around her back. It felt nice to be so close but not in a sexual way. He bent down and kissed her in a half way mark between passion and if she didn't know any better, something she might mistake as loving. When they broke apart, he examined her face closely.

"Jess, you know I don't have a date for CeCe's weeding. We could, go not together, but hang out there. If you wouldn't mind. I've had fun with you at other weddings."

Jess remembered pretending to be his girlfriend once to try and make Caroline jealous and she felt a ting of jealously herself.

"I'd love to hang out with you at CeCe's wedding Nick." And she went to receive her pyjamas from her bedroom. Nick stared at her as she felt and she felt very happy at his request. Maybe the wedding would be fun.

I know this is a short one, but New Girl is on very soon in the Uk and I don't want to miss it. I will continue after tomorrow episode, but it may not follow exactly as it didn't here either. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and please review as I love it when you do my roomfriends


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for Jess to jump out of bed the next morning and look for the sari CeCe had picked out for her. She loved the colour, a pale blue that was bright and airy, and it was long and layered making her feeling beautiful when she moved. If she felt like this with this sari, she'd love to know how CeCe was feeling in hers. Jess had promised to let CeCe get ready with her family so she didn't need to worry about helping her get ready. She had CeCe's two presents, one a special gift from her and the other was a presents from Nick, Winston and herself combined. Of course she'd brought it and wrapped it but they guys had been very happy with what she'd purchased. Schmidt had promised to get her something by himself, which had worried Jess but she felt like she didn't care today. Today was CeCe's special day and she was going to be there for her in whatever she could, even if that meant keeping Schmidt from ruining it. Although Jess had to admit that Schmidt seemed much nicer and happier since he'd started dating Elizabeth. He cared a little less about what he ate and he seemed much buzzier because of it. He didn't stop working out or cleaning up Jess felt he was a little more relaxed about them than he had been before.  
Jess glanced out the window, and the sun beamed back. It was a beautiful day and Jess had to be glad of the weather. Except when she went out at night, she hadn't worn her winter clothes since getting back from Chicago. That had been a sad weekend for her but interesting in the way Nick's family was involved. She enjoyed the presence of his brothers and cousins but his mother was something else. She was strong and confident and Jess admired that about her but it didn't mean she was any less terrified of her. Jess had been convinced she would be so angry at Jess for dressing up like Elvis but it was more for Nick, so he knew he'd planned the funeral just right, no matter what bumps they'd hit on the way. Jess had been so touched at Nick's eulogy; it had been everything she'd never be able to say about him as she hadn't known him. It was what made it special and sweet. She had a sneaky suspicion it was exactly what his family had needed.  
"Jess?" she heard her father bellow from outside of Nick's door. Jess had been so excited she'd forgotten she had slept in his bed. It was a lot more comfortable than it looked and she'd had a good night sleep overall when she stopped being excited at Nick asking her to be his 'date' to the wedding.  
"Coming!" she called back and although she didn't hear or see it, she knew her dad would have huffed and shrugged a little. It was what her dad always did. She stuck her head out the door after finishing her hair and was glad she had already put her make up on. Nick was in the kitchen already in a suit and he looked…good. Really good. Her dad was also wearing a suit, but his was tweed brown and somehow managed to look very colourful. It must have been the pattern. Nick noticed her and stared smiling while Jess gave her dad a hug to hide her reddening face.  
"Jess, you look more beautiful than you did the day I brought you home." Jess blushed even more, but wasn't bothered if her dad saw her.  
"Thank you."  
"I'm trying to reach Nick how to make a good set of eggs. I saw the disaster he called breakfast yesterday, and if he's living with you, then I don't want him feeding you that muck." Nick shrugged a little and held up the pan of eggs. In doing so, he spilt a little yolk onto his sleeve and Jess ran forward to mop it up as she normally would of. She grabbed some tissue and began dapping at it. It would show up loads against his black suit.  
"Thanks Jess." Nick muttered, and then turned his head away from Bob, barely uttering: "That dress really brings out your eyes. Beautiful…." He raised his voice to a normally loud level and announced to Bob. "I think the eggs are done Bob. Let's eat!"  
After dishing up eggs and sitting down Nick turned to Jess. "Are we all sharing the same car? Cause we could take mine?"  
"I'm not getting into that thing." Bob interjected.  
"Dad. Enough. Nick we can take my car if you like?" and Nick nodded. They all ate in silence for the next minute or so.  
"Are Winston and Schmidt coming with us?" Jess offered as a conversation.  
"Don't think so." Nick looked like he might say something else, but didn't. Jess was disappointed as they went back to the silence once more until Bob decided he had something to contribute.  
"So Nick, tell me more about your idea of going back to Law school."  
"_What?_" Nick and Jess both blurted at the same time. Jess was astonished. Had Nick been planning on going back? Why had he not told her?  
"Nick?" Jess asked, although there were a billion better questions she could have asked.  
"No, Jess, I didn't say I wanted to go back. I was just thinking about doing something with my life, and I guess I've always regretted not finishing Law school. I could do my last year or so then graduate if I work hard enough. Then I can choose whether or not to do anything with it." Nick shrugged, trying to seem casual. "I've thought about other things too."  
"Like?" Jess was hurt. He hadn't told her any of this. Last she knew, he wanted to finish his book and be a famous writer.  
"Well… I could get a business loan. Start a bar. There's lots of business out there for it, and I have plenty of experience. But nothings decided. I'm not talking tomorrow or anything."  
"Oh." That was all Jess could muster up. The ideas he was having… how long had he felt this way? Was he trying to think of something to do with his life, and that was why he had looked so hurt and Bob's comments about Nick yesterday. Did Nick think being a bartender wasn't good enough?  
"That's fantastic!" Bob claimed and Jess slowly nodded. Nick looked at her like he was worried and Jess had to look down.  
"Bob, don't you need to go get your suitcase to put it in the car?" Nick suggested. "You're leaving pretty early after the wedding aren't you?  
"Are you?" Jess asked.  
"The next flight leaves about an hour after the ceremony, so I'll have to leave pretty quickly. Next flight isn't till tomorrow afternoon."  
"You can stay if you want to." She offered.  
"It's no trouble. Besides, I didn't bring enough clothes to stay enough night." And he walked down the hall to get the suitcase. Nick was staring at Jess expecting her to say something.  
"They were good eggs." She muttered then starting clearing up. Nick grabbed her wrist lightly and even the small touch made her catch her breath a little.  
"I was going to tell you when I was decided. I only told him because he was so convinced I was I'm nothing more than a rubbish bartender. Which I'm not at the moment. These are just ideas, okay?"  
"You're more than a rubbish bartender! Why can't you see that?"  
"Because I know I'm not, and I know you do too." Jess opened her mouth slightly to protest but Nick simply kissed her on the cheek. Bob came stomping down the corridor with his suitcase in hand. Nick let her wrist go and moved away from her.  
"Ready to go?" he chirped and Jess felt the day was a little worse now.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick offered to drive but Jess insisted he didn't, but Nick thanked god for small mercies as he didn't have to sit in the front with her because Bob was there. He knew he'd sat next to her he'd just feel terrible about what had happened in the apartment but he wouldn't be able to take his eyes of her. Her sari was stunning, but not as much as she was. He was actually concerned for CeCe, it was her wedding day and she'd have to try really hard to beat what Jess was looking like. Sure, CeCe was pretty but she always seemed much too outrageous for Nick. She also seemed kinda judgemental and he wasn't sure why Jess liked her in the beginning. He did like her now though but not in a way he found her attractive. It felt like she was like a sister in law because of Schmidt. He'd always thought those kids would get together, but here he was in the back seat of a nice smelling car, on his way to CeCe and Shivrang's wedding. And Schmidt was going with Elizabeth. Nick was glad Elizabeth was back in Schmidt's life. He seemed a lot happier and he was glad. He was always worried Schmidt would never settle down and he'd be stuck with him forever.  
Not that Nick was going to be alone forever. Before Jess had really spoken to him, he was sure he'd wanted to move in and take things to the next level with Caroline. That night when he'd panicked, Nick thought that was one of the first times he'd ever wanted to kiss Jess. He had hated himself that night for thinking it, but when she was talking to him, he really had wanted to. After that he'd simply put it down to nerves of moving in with Caroline, but that feeling was always there. He didn't like her as any more than a friend, but sometimes Nick would catch himself staring at her at random moments, or being very careful when he had any physical contact with her. He knew she didn't want to kiss him; she'd made that clear by dating Sam and going on a few dates with other guys, which he was fine with. Although sometimes he did want to hit that guy, especially when he'd hurt her the first time. Unfortunately after he'd kissed Jess that first time, Sam had gotten to hit him first.  
That kiss was amazing. He'd never felt anything like it. Nick pulled a funny face, he sounded like a mushy romantic teenage girl. Yuck. He had a feeling the second one would have been better if Jess and him both hadn't been really hurt. He was glad of the circumstances as she told him she wanted him and that she liked him. It was in a platonic way, but it was still nice to hear.  
"Nick?" Jess' real life voice snapped him out of his train of thought.  
"Jessica?" He asked back. Jess. He'd meant Jess. Nick loved the name Jess, but to him Jess had always been the name of his turtle, not the name of his beautiful room-mate. Just roommate. Nick screamed internally. His thoughts were someplace else today. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, that sofa was uncomfortable.  
"I was asking you if you were excited about the wedding." Jess offered.  
"Oh. Sure, yeah I think it'll be great. How about you, maid of honour?"  
"I'm so excited. CeCe is bound to have a beautiful day and I'm just so happy for her." Jess gushed.  
"When do you want to get married, Jess?" Bob asked.  
"What?" Jess seemed uncomfortable. "Um.. I don't know Dad. Not for a while."  
"What! Why not?" Bob mumbled.  
"I just don't want to dad. I'd have to find the right guy and get a house and a mortgage. I couldn't leave the guys to cope without me. They'd never last, would you Nick?"  
"No. We couldn't live without you Jess." Nick said in a soft tone. He knew if was true of Schmidt and Winston, they'd kill each other in five minutes. Plus they'd have to find someone else to take the room in the loft, but Nick had mostly said it for himself. He definitely couldn't live without Jess, she took care of him and went out and ran errands with him. She made his boring, lonely afternoons exciting. Jess caught Nick's eye in the mirror and smiled slightly. Nick let out one low key, very quiet laugh to himself and continued looking at Jess. She looked down after a few seconds, to keep an eye on the road and not get them all killed. Nick didn't think if he was driving he would have done the same. Her eyes were like magic.  
They pulled up outside of the hotel that CeCe was getting married at. They were having a traditional Indian wedding and Nick thought it sounded interesting.  
"We're here!" Jess squealed. They all got out the car and Bob went to the trunk to get out his suitcase. "Dad CeCe says there's a room at the back of the hotel through a red door where you can put your suitcase so you don't have to wait for me to give you the keys or whatever."  
"Okay, I'll meet you guys in there in a minute." Bob said then walked off in search of this door.  
"You look so beautiful." Nick blurted out and Jess blushed.  
"Thanks Nick. I like your suit."  
And with that, Nick leaned down and kissed her passionately, not caring who saw them.


	9. Chapter 9

Jess was amazed at the fact Nick was kissing her in such a public place. She was embarrassed but she wasn't about to stop him, definitely not.  
"Well. This is interesting." And Jess practically jumped away from Nick as she recognised the sophisticated formal voice from her past.  
"Russell." She almost whimpered, embarrassed now that he had been the one to see Nick and Jess together. After the date with Nick, she'd hoped he'd stay away.  
"So you two did get together then, that's nice. Got to say though, after your behaviour at the restaurant I'm surprised to see it happening this soon." He hooked his hand around the waist of some young blonde chesty women, probably about 22 or something. Jess instantly disliked her and the way she was looking at Nick.  
"Hi, I'm Lola." She held out her hand for Nick to kiss but Nick turned it gently and shook it. Jess forced herself not to smile and glance at him for the first time since they'd been discovered kissing. Nick looked a little flustered and Jess felt like someone had just punched her in the face. Nick had a little sideways smile at Lola, and he was definitely looking at her short dress. Although his face quickly turned back to normal Jess felt she wanting to leave already. Why had she even begun to think for a minute that Nick might be interested in anything more than a casual one night stand? Clearly he had no intention of being her date today; he wanted to check out all the younger models.  
"So, Lola. Are you a friend of CeCe's?" Jess said through her teeth.  
"Oh yeah, I'm a model." She said it in the way a 10 year old girl might say when she was pretending to be a model, and she giggled slightly at the end.  
"We should go inside, shouldn't we?" suggested Nick and Russell agreed with him. As they were walking to the entrance, Nick tried to place his hand on her arm but she snapped away like it was made of fire. He gave her a confused look and Jess rolled her eyes and refused to look at him. She knew she was being stupid; she had no claim on Nick. He was not her boyfriend and they were not in any type of relationship, but he'd asked her here on a date and dam it, she felt jealous. If a man offers to take a woman to a wedding, it's common curtsy to at least act like they are on a date. When they entered the hall, most people were already seated. Shivrang was at the front, talking quietly to another blonde woman to the side of his family. He looked angry, and Jess would assume she was a member of his family if it were not for her almost translucent skin. She looked gentle, but the fierce expression on her face would suggest otherwise. It looked as though she had been crying.  
Suddenly, Shivrang stormed off into a side room that looked as though it should be for CeCe, who Jess couldn't see. The woman sat down to the side of the hall as Jess and Nick took their seats on the second row. The first row was reserved for family. Nick turned to Jess.  
"What's wrong? Is it Russell?" Nick placed his hand on hers but again, she pulled away.  
"No, it's not Russell."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Lolas pretty isn't she?" She avoided the question.  
"If you like that kind of thing." Nick sounded casual.  
"Which clearly you do. I know I have no right, who you look at in that way is fine by me, but…"  
"You thought I was checking her out?" Nick seemed amused.  
"I know you were." Jess saw her dad walking into the room and he took a seat nearer the back. Jess waved him over but he shook his head.  
"Jess, look at the side of Lola's dress. Really, turn around and look at it. On her hip. Near her…behind." Jess reluctantly turned around and scanned the room for Lola. She was chatting to her other model friend near the row. As she slowly turned to talk to someone else, Jess saw a flash of bright red through her green dress. It was a rip, and her underwear could be seen through it. She turned back to Nick and he was laughing.  
"I was trying not to laugh at it Jess, but it caught my eye. Sorry if it came across at me being flirty or attracted to her. I can ensure you, the only woman in this room who's beautiful is you."  
Jess bit down on her bottom lip. She wanted to feel happy about the compliment but she felt really stupid right now.  
"Nick…"  
And with that, Shivrang walked up to the microphone and called.  
"Umm. Hello? Everybody, I'm very sorry to inform you, but the wedding has been cancelled." Everybody gasped and talked between themselves. "The reception is still on, but we won't be getting married today." At the end of the sentence, the blonde woman she'd seen earlier ran up to Shivrang and they kissed. Jess was speechless.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick had had a prediction had this wedding wouldn't go through, but he thought it would be because of Schmidt, not Shivrang. Jess was already heading over to the door Shivrang had come from, probably looking for CeCe. Glancing around as Jess left, the only people who were moving around to leave he assumed where people he recognised as Shivrang's guests. CeCe's mother was already stepping forward to say the reception details, but Nick decided to go after Jess. He wouldn't leave his date behind, and Lola looked like she was coming to find him. He heard her call out his name but he didn't look back. That girl was bad news; she was clearly some dumb gold digger who went after older guys. He wouldn't fall for some young blonde thing, simply because she flashed her eyelashes at him.  
He pushed open the door to find CeCe being yelled at by her mother in Hindi we assumed. He didn't understand, but Jess flashed him a look from beside CeCe to tell him to keep his mouth shut. Suddenly, CeCe stood up and told her mother something in a harsh tone. Her mother shut up and simply stared at her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her and then said in English. "I'm sorry my dear. He is right. I'm going to ensure everyone is going to the reception. They should enjoy it." She nodded at Jess as she left but hardly threw Nick a glance and Nick couldn't help but be relived. Her eyes looked like daggers.  
Jess was the first to speak in the hushed room. "CeCe I am so sorry." And CeCe let out a light chuckle.  
"Jess, it wasn't real. We weren't in love, we hadn't slept together, and we had nearly nothing in common. Our marriage would have ended in disaster and the kids I would have rushed to have would have grown up in a broken or unhappy home. Shivrang told me that we both deserved something more, we both deserved love and he was right. That girl was his ex-fiancée, they broke up as she wasn't Indian but now he sees that that doesn't matter. I think it's beautiful."  
"So…you're not upset?" Jess queried.  
"No, I'm not. At most I've lost a friend. Nothing more. Shall we go have fun at the reception?" CeCe seemed to be happier at the thought of a party she could relax at. She hugged Jess and they shared a meaningful look that Nick didn't even try to understand.  
"I think we should. This dress is made for dancing." Jess giggled. "Need a ride?" CeCe shook her head.  
"I'll travel with my mother; I'll see you two there?" She looked up at Nick who tried to give her a sympathetic one back, though he doubts he succeeded.  
"Of course you will." Jess stood up and stood opposite Nick. She seemed so small.  
"CECE?" With a loud call, Schmidt burst through the hall door. CeCe didn't look annoyed or happy to see him. Instead she sort of looked…sad.  
"Schmidt. What are you doing in here?" Schmidt didn't seem to hear the question; instead he ran over and hugged her. CeCe and Jess both looked pretty shocked.  
"Are you okay? When I heard I thought you'd be really upset. I know I'm not the person you want to see but…" he trailed off looking at Nick and Jess, like he was just realising they were here for the first time. Nick was trying not to laugh, Schmidt sounded so girly.  
"Schmidt, I'm fine really. And well, It's for the best, so go back and deal with your girlfriend, okay?"  
"She's not my girlfriend and I don't want to leave you alone."  
Nick spoke up and asked the question all three of them were thinking. "What happened with you and Elizabeth?"  
"It's nothing man, I liked who she was, and so did she. We just weren't right for each other, you know? We don't have the same kind of job, or hobbies, we just didn't communicate that well. It wasn't right." Nick avoided looking at Jess when Schmidt was talking. He had a feeling she was too.  
"I'm sorry." CeCe said.  
"I'm sorry for you CeCe. You were going to get married." Schmidt and CeCe seemed to be ignoring Jess and Nick now, so they both silently snuck out of the room.  
"We should head to the reception right?" Nick said.  
"Yeah, definitely, it should be fun." Jess glanced at her phone. "My dad just got in a cab; he's heading to the airport I guess, so we can go." They looked up and Winston was heading towards them holding what looked like a cat cage. Nick automatically panicked.  
"Woah dude, what's in the cage?" Nick glanced down and realised it was empty. He let out a breath.  
"Nothing now, I just let him free." Winston shrugged.  
"Him?" Nicks eyes widened.  
"We should go." Winston laughed and they did not question him. A lot of guests were still waiting around and Nick could see only a few faces he recognised. Unfortunately Russell still hadn't left.  
"Hey Nick, Remember that date that wasn't a date?" Jess began.  
"Vaguely. Russell showed up there too." Nick knew he sounded angry but at this point he didn't care.  
" Well. I was thinking about what we wrote." Jess sounded dead nervous.  
"I'm not sure I want to talk about this Jess." He warned her.  
"Would you write the same thing now?" This was a tricky question. Nick had regretted what he'd put on that stupid card when he handed it over to Russell. It was the reason Russell hadn't told Jess, he hadn't wanted her to be hurt. Truthfully, Nick had thought at that minute that that was what it was and he thought he was okay with that. It couldn't be anything different, could it? He didn't want to be hurt again.  
"Yes. Maybe. I'm not sure." Nick had just wanted to spit out any answer, he hadn't meant to say yes.  
"Yes? So what did you write?" Jess looked hopeful.  
"I don't want to talk about it Jess. It was daft. It was a stupid night anyway. We just ran around changing our mind about having a date. It's not like it matters."  
"Doesn't it? It meant something to me Nick, I want to know what this." She gestured at both of them. "Is. And I don't want that roommate crap you gave me last time."  
"This isn't something I want to talk about Jess. It meant nothing! Can't we leave it for later?"  
"Sure." Jess mumbled at her feet then turned away.  
He couldn't of told her. It would of definitely hurt her, and today wasn't the day for that. He did regret what he put on that card, and he knew he wouldn't write it again, but he had no other answer. He was clueless in what this thing with Jess was, and he wouldn't write anything on a card now.

Thanks for reading, please review etc!


	11. Chapter 11

She drove him to the reception in silence, worrying about CeCe, Schmidt, Elizabeth, Shivrang and most of all, Nick. He'd seemed so sure that he didn't want to know what was on that card, but he'd write it again. That was his first reaction and she could tell it was the one he would go for. What if he'd written something horrible, like just roommates, or one night stand? A small part of Jess hoped he'd written a relationship status of some kind, but he was too embarrassed for her to see it, but that seemed unlikely.  
She'd written dating. It was the only thing that had come into her head and she thought the idea of dating Nick wasn't an unpleasant idea. It was something she'd thought about.  
When they got to the wedding they sat in their assigned seats and waited for a tradition Indian meal. When it came, her and Nick made small talk about the flavours until they felt a bit more comfortable around each other again.  
"No, that's the better one!" Nick said pointing dramatically at the rice dish had been delicious.  
"I haven't tried that one yet. I like this one." She nodded at the food that was placed on her plate in front of her, bread with a vivid red sauce on it. Jess thought it tasted delicious.  
"Not as good as the rice, seriously try it." Jess reached over to take a little and place it on her plate but Nick just took his fork, heaped a small pile on it and put it near her mouth. She ate it, then laughed at the fact Nick had just fed her.  
"It's nice." Jess shrugged.  
"Nice? This is… fantastic." He kissed his hand and raised it then gave Jess a suspicious look, like she was supposed to know what that was. She didn't say anything, so Nick looked back down at the food, looking slightly dishearten. Jess couldn't help feeling she'd just failed some kind of test. They both tried pretty much every dish that had been placed in the middle of the table. The three people they were sharing a table with looked like family friends of either of the families, but they didn't try to communicate with them at all. Jess hardly noticed they were there.  
"Hello you too." Jess heard Russell behind them just when she and Nick's heads were very close. They had been laughing at Nick's reaction to a dish he really hadn't liked. She looked up at him, and his date was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hello Russell. Where's Lola?" She asked politely.  
"She left; apparently her dress had a tear in it." Jess dared glance at Nick and she saw him struggling not to laugh.  
"That's terrible."  
"It's of no bother. I was simply wondering if you would mind me offering you a dance later Jessica. As I don't have a date." Nick's head snapped up.  
"Why not just go home Russell?" Nick said in a harsh tone.  
"I want to celebrate CeCe's day. I liked what I saw of her when Jess and I were in a relationship."  
"Well you're not anymore." Nick snapped again.  
"And neither are you." Russell retorted. That made Nick look embarrassed and he didn't look at Jess.  
"Umm…sure Russell. One dance. That's okay, right Nick?"  
"Do whatever you want Jess. It's not like we're in love or in a relationship, is it?" Nick mumbled. Ouch.  
"Great, I'll come and find you later. Enjoy your evening." And with that he left.  
"What was that?" Jess demanded from Nick.  
"What? It's true we're not. We haven't talked about it, we only slept together once and we're never going to be in a relationship are we?" With that Nick left, leaving Jess feeling like she wanted to cry.  
Is that what Nick thought? They were never going to be anything more than they were already, that this was just a one night stand? Jess hadn't wanted to marry him or anything, but she hated the idea of them trying to go back to normal. She'd have to move. She wouldn't hang out with Schmidt or Winston again. Talk of the devils.  
"Jess, what's wrong?" Winston asked her, approaching the table. The three people had left leaving her by herself. Music had begun to play and people had gone to dance.  
"It's nothing." Jess lied.  
"Is it Nick?" Schmidt raised his eyebrows. Jess couldn't be bothered to explain.  
"It's not Nick, he hasn't done anything wrong, I guess I'm just expecting more from him than I should."  
"Hey, Jess , it's fine. Nick will realise that you two are meant to be together." Winston reassured her.  
"No. I'm not sure I even want that, I want the option though. I'd like to be able to see if there could be something real there. But now, I'm going to have to move out." Jess placed her head in her hands.  
"You can have that option. And you won't have to move out." Winston stroked her arm.  
"Well…maybe we should talk about this." Jess looked up, Schmidt was looking uncomfortable. Clearly the idea of two of his roommates getting together still hadn't warmed on him.  
"If they don't get together, Jess moves out and you never see CeCe again.  
"Tricky choice. You and Nick, will you be, girly relationship, or strictly keep it to the bedroom?"  
"Eww. Gross Schmidt. This isn't happening guys, can we just leave it?" Jess wined.  
For the next hour or so, Schmidt, Winston and Jess had a really nice time at the wedding reception. They danced, drank and talked about Shivrang and CeCe. She cheered up quite a lot. It was nice. CeCe even came to see them for a little while and danced with them.  
"Where's Nick?" CeCe asked after the song finished. Jess didn't want to answer the question.  
"Here I am." Said a voice behind her. "Great reception CeCe, but may I steal this dancing partner from you?  
"Sure, have fun Jess." CeCe waved and went to go talk to Schmidt and Elizabeth. Nick didn't say a word to her, and she didn't want to talk to him. She turned away and went to go sit back down at the table, but he gently grabbed her arm and brought her onto the dance floor.  
"I don't want to dance Nick." She mumbled to her feet but he took her hands anyway and they swayed from side to side. Jess knew he wasn't a dancer.  
"I'm sorry Jess. Really I am. I'm still trying to figure this out and Russell's not helping."  
"Yeah. I get it."  
"Jess please. Forgive me. This whole thing, this isn't me. I like simple girls with simple mind, but you're the most complex girl I've ever met in my entire life, you're crazy and weird and you like all of this stuff and you make me happy, and I'm trying to do the same for you, but I'm not good enough."  
"Yes you are! When will you see that? I'm constantly worried that I won't be enough for you because of those things. You have a life full of possibilities, I've got a steady job, but that's not always good Nick. You can still do stuff with your life, you can still go to law school and meet some pretty lawyer girl, but for me. This is it. This is my life, and it's not enough for you."  
"If you're in it, it will be."  
"As your roommate?"  
"As anything. As long as I know you." Jess was amazed. That was the sweetest thing Nick had ever said to her in the entire time they'd known each other. It was so sweet and lovely, she couldn't believe it.  
"Jess?" Russell was standing next to them, expecting his dance. She cursed under her breath.  
"Russell, I'm dancing with Nick right now. Can we do this some other time?" Nick gave a little lopsided smile.  
"That's fine. I was just wondering. Nick, did you tell Jess what you wrote on his card?" Nick looked panicked.  
"No. And I didn't tell him what I wrote either."  
"Well yours was nice Jess, dating. Sweet and simple, right Nick?" Nick questioned her with a look. She gave a tiny nod.  
"You said you'd write the same thing again Nick. What did he write Russell?" Jess wanted to know.  
"You said it was what you wanted again Nick. Risky."  
"Russell, please." Nick shook his head.  
"Fling, Jess. He wrote Fling. As in cheap, meaningless sex for a couple weeks."  
Jess looked at Nick.  
"Jess, I-" But she didn't wait for the end of the sentence. She ran out of the reception, tears already streaming down her face.

Hi! I know the episode has already been aired but I wanted to finish my version! I hope you like it, thanks for reading, please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Nick couldn't move. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins at an abnormal rate, his head felt heavy and throbbing. He wanted to step forward, to chase her but he was too afraid. He was a coward, and he hated himself for it.  
What made if move even an inch was the low, quiet chuckle that escaped Russell's mouth. Nick's arm went up, grabbing the fancy man by the scruff of his collar. Nick knew he wasn't a violent person; sure he was angry but he'd never really hit anybody in his life. But being a bartender, he knew how to make someone afraid and his seemed the right thing to do to him at the time. Russell was pushed against the wall, not bothering to fight back; instead he put his hands up in surrender, the same bored look on his face. Man, did Nick ant to make it gone.  
"Are you happy?" Nick spat at Russell.  
"What do you mean Nick?" His monotone voice made Nick even madder "Put me down."  
"She's crying because of you. Are you proud of yourself?"  
"I think you'll find she's crying because of you Nick. Why write it if you weren't prepared to face the consequences?"  
"I didn't…" Nick gave Russell a little shove, letting him go. He knew it was his fault, but Russell could have found a much better way of phrasing the explanation. "I wasn't thinking. I thought that's what she wanted…"  
"But it's not what you want is it? Dating?" Russell raised his eyebrows. Nick knew he was purposely trying to make him angry, and it was working tremendously. He'd only come over to ask Jess to dance to get back at him for laughing at his date. Nick knew Russell had noticed, but he didn't think he'd lower to hurting Jess to get back at him.  
"Yes. No. How would I know? It's complicated with her. I mean…its Jess."  
"Tell me about it." Russell was trying to remind Nick that he'd also dated her. Nick had been jealous of Russell right from when he'd started dating Jess, he was everything Nick wasn't. Even now, Russell represented everything that Nick could never give Jess. Money, a good home, a secure life. Even his calm, sophisticated manner was something Nick would never have. And Jess deserved these things.  
"I need to talk to her."  
"Maybe she'll be up for a fling." That was it. Nick lunged at him quickly, his face making contact with the side of his face. It hurt like high hell and Nick retreated his hand back into his chest, cursing under his breath. Russell recovered quickly, touching the side of his face delicately, like it was sore. Nick hoped it left a bruise and he had some super important business meeting to attend soon, when it was all green and swollen.  
"She is _not_ that kind of girl. If you knew her at all, you'd know that. Have a nice evening." Nick said the end sarcastically before running out into the car park. Jess was by the side of the car, and Nick now realised he had had the keys. He was glad because otherwise she would have been gone. He tapped on the window, shaking the keys next to it to try and lure her out. She was crying and her eyes looked even bigger and glistened with the tears. Her mascara had smudged and Nick thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He gestured for her to come out but she shook her head. He moved a couple of steps away from the car still holding up the keys. She got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.  
"Give me back my keys Nick. I want to go back to the loft."  
"No. Not before we talk."  
"There's nothing to talk about Nick!"  
"Oh, there's a ton to talk about Jess. Please, get the ball rolling."  
"How_ could_ you? How dare you even write that for Russell to read? If that what you thought this was, what you thought I _wanted? _Do you even know me at all? I mean, we've lived together for over 2 years now, and you still pull this kind of crap on me? I thought you liked me, I thought we had something. But obviously I was wrong." She shook her head and wiped away a few tears "Clearly I was just deluded to think that we could have anything more than just casual sex. That's what you seemed to have wanted with all those other girl, why should I be any different?"  
"Jess." Nick's voice cracked a little. Russell had really got to him, he was watching this beautiful girl, his best friend cry her eyes out and it was his fault. He felt like the worst person the world.  
"See and you can't even tell me how you feel at all! You just try to find away from anything that's anything near feelings. I have spent two years with you and I still don't know anything about you because you never share. What's your favourite colour? Animal? Fruit? Biggest fear? If I don't even know tiny, meaningless things about you then how am I supposed to know _you _or have any kind of relationship with you? Fling or otherwise." She sniffed angry, still trying to wipe her eyes. Nick took a deep breath.  
"My favourite colour is the same colour as your eyes, my favourite animal is a turtle and I wanted to name it Jess because I love that name, my favourite fruit is an orange because I like the fact it doesn't have some fancy name like pomegranate or guava, it's simple, it's just called orange. And my biggest fear is that I'll never be good enough for anyone, especially you. I'm so useless with money and relationships and jobs and I was never good enough for my dad or my family. I was never enough to make him stay or to replace him when he was gone. As soon as Schmidt became thin and successful I was just his rubbish friend and I was sure he'd leave me. Winston was the same. I'll 'm a never be good enough at relationships Jess, I'm a mess and you know that. I'll do something stupid to ruin anything we have and that's the reason I wrote fling, because I'm not good enough, unlike Russell or Sam, to have anything more. I can't give you want you want, let alone what you need. I'm not healthy; I couldn't take care of you at all. And I want to, I want to be able to come home to you after a day at my well-paid job and for you to look at me like I've made everything better just by walking into the room or something because I'm successful. You deserve someone who you can raise your kids with and send them to a private school, and they can have a puppy and a cat and a fish and a dog. I want you to be able to cook biscuits for your husband and cuddle on the couch late at night while the kids slept, talking about your day and your feelings. But I can't give you that; I can _never_ give you that." Nick breathed again. He hadn't meant to say all that.  
"But I don't want all that." Jess said quietly.  
"Then what do you want Jess, because I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out since that dam True American kiss, but tell me what you want!"  
"I want you." She simply said and Nick's heart skipped a beat.  
"Me?"  
"Yes you, you clown. I want to come home to you in the loft, hanging around with the guys, not caring. I want you to be happy in whatever job you have, but I want to be able to kiss you goodbye when you go, not just wave. I want you, every bit of you. And I want for you to feel the same way about me."  
"I do. But can you overlook all my stupid flaws?" Nick looked down at the floor.  
"I love every single one of your flaws, why would I overlook them? There what make you special, and unique and perfect." Jess laughed a little.  
"Jess. Will you be my…" Nick still couldn't find it in his heart to ask her to be his girlfriend, a huge part of him was still scared of the rejection. "Can we… you know? Girlfriend, boyfriend, date?" he stumbled over each word. But he didn't need to say anything else, she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight circle.  
This was a perfect moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Jess awoke to a lovely warm bed in her room. Light was just spilling in through the curtain, its brightness daring to attempt to wake the sleeping body next to her. She could hear the birds singing and she felt like joining in. She took Nick's hand gently, not to wake him but to keep her reminded that last night had not been a dream. It was dreamy, but not a dream. After their confrontation in the car park last night, Nick had driven her back to the loft. Back to their home. After that she wouldn't go into details, but it had been great. She knew this would be hard, harder than any of her relationships, but she trusted Nick with all of her heart. They were best friends and even with a relationship, she knew they wouldn't lose that bond they shared since they met. It would be different being his girlfriend, he'd called her that a few times last night, laughing at himself in the process like he, just like her, couldn't believe it, but she hoped being his girlfriend would make things better. Jess knew that relationships took work. Real relationships took lots of work but she was willing to do anything it took to make this work. And if it didn't work out… well that was a risk she was willing to take if it meant being with Nick like this for a while. She hoped if they did reach the end of their relationship she could keep her place in the loft, and they could go back to being friends. It wouldn't be the same as before, but again, it was worth the risk.  
"You look beautiful in the morning." Nick was looking at her, wide awake. His hair was scruffy and he looked tired, but he looked perfect to her.  
"Thank you, you too." She grinned.  
"I thought this was over. I thought this was over before it had even begun to be honest."  
"Me too. I convinced myself this wasn't what you wanted."  
"Same. I thought kissing you then leaving it had closed any door to a relationship between us. I thought all doors to relationships were…shut." Nick laughed along with her at his words. "I'm a writer!" he reminded her.  
"What do you call this then?" Jess leant over and kissed him very lightly.  
"I'd call last night…opening doors."  
"Door_s_?" Jess asked adding emphasise on the fact the word was plural.  
"Well, this could go on in many different ways, it could end in many different ways, anything we do from this point, every possibility is a possible door we could go through. Like when you write a book, each ending could be possible, so there are tons of doors the characters could take to complete their journey. So last night, with us, was the first door and everything else will be…"  
"Opening doors." Jess finished.  
"Exactly."  
"Nick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I hope the novel ends well."  
"Me too."  
And with that, they stopped talking and did something else instead.

So that's the end! Sorry, if it's a bad ending, I wasn't sure quite how to complete the story. I didn't want them to tell each other they love the other one as I don't think they're ready yet, but I wanted a nice open ending so you can think of it as how you like. Please review if you liked it or hated it, I love hearing any feedback, positive or negative. I wish you luck dealing with the New Girl hiatus if you live in America, I'm struggling already and I don't even live there  
I run a mostly New Girl blog on Tumblr if you're interested under the name Turtlefacenerdfighter as I love New Girl and John Green (Who write amazing books and is a YouTuber if you didn't know. You should look him up, he's incredible!) and you can also send me a message on their if you don't want to on this website, or ask me a question anon or not.  
I do not own anything from New Girl; all characters are not of my creation.  
**Have a great day!**


End file.
